<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Widow and the Lost Winter by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290635">The Widow and the Lost Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flashbacks, Past Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot story. What if there was more to the story behind the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Widow and the Lost Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I got from recently re-reading some older Captain America/Winter Soldier comic books and then I started to wonder, 'What if…'. Frankly, I wish that MCU at least gave an implication to possible Natasha/Bucky, considering the comic books, if they decided for the stupid Bruce/Natasha, considering Nat's "You could at least recognize me."</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha held in her hand the file about the Winter Soldier her friend from Kiev had brought her, while remembering when she had met him, outside of the assassination of the scientist she was supposed to escort.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Years ago</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Natasha faced a new instructor, who was delivered by the Soviets. She had no idea who he was but according to her superiors, he was one of the best assassins the KGB ever knew, while she was recruited into the Black Widow program. It was a handsome man with long brown hair and looked worn out and had a titanium left arm with a red star on his shoulder. He looked young… but for some reason, Natasha felt like if he had lived lifetimes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>None of Natasha's 'sisters', not even Yelena, could best the instructor, but Natasha was able to hold on a bit longer than them, but still, she was no match for him, because he was faster than stronger than most people.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Usually, the instructor would beat her within few seconds but it was as if he didn't want to quit, as he smiled, actually liking Natasha. They kept exchanging blows and going back and forth, neither one of them wanting to beat the other, due to some inexplicable attraction they had developed over time until one of the handlers observed and the instructor was forced to pin Natasha down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Perhaps another time, Natalia?" The instructor asked in Russian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who knows… if I will let my bedroom unlocked tonight." Natasha winked and the instructor smirked. They stared at each other briefly and for one instant were tempted to near each other and kiss, when they were interrupted and stopped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excellent work, Soldier." The handler said in Russian as the instructor got up, saluting.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Later, Natasha was in the shower, rubbing the shampoo on her hair as the dirt went down the drain before she turned off the water and picked a towel to dry herself and wrapped it around her breasts to cover her naked body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Natasha approached her closet, about to pick her night gown, when she whirled around and would have screamed, if the instructor had not covered her mouth with his metallic hand, as he pinned her to the wall. She had expected him to kill her but his eyes seemed… fond and kind… not cold, like earlier. He let go as they smiled at each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you want?" Natasha asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've been thinking about you." The instructor said. "In fact, I couldn't stop thinking about you. If you don't want me here… tell me… and I will leave."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No need." Natasha smiled as they kissed again and laid down on the bed, while the towel slipped off Natasha's body and she felt his hands on her arms, while she reached for the instructor's waist and lifted his shirt, while she moaned softly.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Few weeks later, Natasha looked around, wondering where the instructor was as she turned to Yelena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where is the assassin?" Natasha asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"His superiors summoned him. For a special task." Yelena said and Natasha looked saddened. She started to care about the man… whatever his real name was.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Present, Arlington Cemetery, Washington D.C.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Everything OK, Nat?" Steve asked, when he approached and saw the pained look in her eyes.</p><p>"Not really." Natasha said before she handed Steve the file on the Winter Soldier. To both her and Steve, that file was going to bring pain and loss… only of the different kinds though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish the writers at least gave an implication of Natasha/Bucky in the past, considering the comic books, if they were going to do the stupid Brutasha, since in the comic books, the Winter Soldier trained Natasha and they were involved in a love affair but called it off due to Winter Soldier being constantly brainwashed by the Russians until they resumed their relationship in the present.</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>